There are various operation modes of the liquid crystal devices, such as a phase change (PC) mode, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, a bistable twisted nematic (BTN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, and a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode. A liquid crystal composition includes liquid crystal compounds, and may require the following characteristics: (1) chemical stability and physical stability; (2) a suitable refractive index anisotropy (Δn); (3) a suitable dielectric anisotropy (Δε); (4) a high clearing point (Tni, nematic-to-liquid transition temperature); (5) a low minimum temperature of the nematic phase; and (6) an excellent compatibility with other liquid crystal compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,762 B2 discloses a liquid crystal compound having an oxabicyclooctane ring moiety. US patent application publication no. 2014/0021407 A1 discloses a liquid crystal compound having a 2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane ring moiety. To the knowledge of the inventors, a liquid crystal compound having a dioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane ring moiety, intermediate products of the liquid crystal compound, and processes to synthesize the liquid crystal compounds have not been disclosed.